


A Few Minutes

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: God Complex [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: “ 'Jesus Fucking Christ,what are you doing?'Eobard yelled.Savitar leaned over him, also completely nude. His hand went around Eobard’s neck, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 'I’m gonna fuck you, Thawne.' ”





	A Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my good friend, @bisexuowl. Not that I haven't been wanting to write Savibard since season 3 of the Flash, though. :P Anyway, I want to thank her for all the lovely ideas she constantly comes up with that makes such great fic material!

The night air smelled of damp dirt and grass, and there was the faintest of breezes stirring in the leaves and grass, leaving the empty road pleasantly cool. Eobard Thawne walked its sidewalk under the dim street lights, avoiding the brightest areas. They limited his vision when he glanced into the dark spaces between houses and trees. He had some difficulty focusing lately. He attributed it to his supreme exhaustion and sleep deprivation. While he’d never required much sleep, averaging about two or three hours a night before his speed - barely half an hour after, he still needed it.

Now… now with the Black Flash chasing him...well, he could barely manage a cat nap before the watch bleeped, shaking him almost brutally from whatever rest he managed to nab. Then he was running. Again and again and again...

Running became exhausting.

He should have a few more minutes _here,_ walking this lonely sidewalk, before he’d have to run again. There were places that afforded him more time than others, but he hated being confined to them.

God, the younger Flash was such an _idiot_! Sometimes, Eobard could not reconcile this century’s Flash with the older, wiser, deadlier hero of his own time, as if someone else had taken his place at some point. But he knew better than most that time could really change a person... Still, he sometimes wanted to laugh to watch this younger version blunder like the idiot he was, screwing with timelines, messing up lives, unable to cope with his immense power yet, wanted to laugh except for the fact that Barry Allen’s actions had consequences that usually messed with his own plans. As a prime example, he was now technically erased from existence.

No, Eobard didn’t want to laugh. He wanted to destroy him for that one. But first things first - the Spear of Destiny. And then he would make Barry Allen suffer for all of this.

He felt a tingle of Speed Force energy. He paused, confused. He realized it was not a signature he recognized. The feeling it left in the atmosphere was heavy, like the pressure of an approaching storm, and it was dark with sinister emotions.

Black Flash’s Speed Force signature was far different. The creature had one cold, calculated purpose - kill, and it’s presence reflected that. There was no emotion to it.

Whoever was coming was human, would be angry, unpredictable, irrational-

What could they want with him?

Eobard donned his Reverse Flash suit in preparation for the newcomer. With a faint growl of annoyance, he turned around. “Alright,” he said to the darkness of the deserted street he was on. Trash fluttered on the chilled breeze, and a foul odor wafted from a dumpster at the end of the road. The twenty-first century really was disgusting. “Come on out and play. I don’t have all night.”

The air seemed to split apart and he gaped at the suit of armor that emerged from nothingness. The metal was twisted into the shape of a beast and a blue glow emanated from under the plates. Two baleful eyes glared from the horned helmet, and Eobard could just make out the jagged lightning bolt etched into the chestplate.

“Great,” Eobard breathed, looking at the creature. This was _definitely_ one of Barry’s mistakes. And it had come after _him_ . He didn’t have time for this new idiot who was obviously overcompensating for _something_.

The armor took a few steps toward him.

It spoke.

_“I am Savitar, the God of Speed.”_  

The phrase was distorted tones that echoed and reverberated from the helmet.

Of course he was _The God of Speed._ Eobard rubbed his temples through the Reverse Flash mask. God, this was turning into such a long day. First, Malcolm with his incredible ability to make Eobard want to pull his own hair out with almost every word he said, then Damien with his basic defiance to any plan that wasn’t his own, no matter how wise it was. For fuck’s sake- couldn’t he just have one day of peace? Just _one_ ? “Oh? And what do you want, _oh great one_ ?”

All the air left his lungs when a fist collided with his chest. He hit the ground. Groaning at a lingering ache and lack of breath, he collected himself. He hadn’t seen that one coming. _Get it together, Eobard,_ he told himself. The armored meta was even closer now, a mere few feet away.

_“Eobard Thawne. You should respect a deity. You should be in awe of my might and power.”_

Eobard winced at the ache in his ribcage, but he pushed himself to his feet, drawing careful breaths. His speed healing was already ensuring that any damage incurred would soon be only a memory. He planted his feet against the pavement and pressed forward again, fist raised. His neck slammed into the palm of an armored fist. He choked and struggled against the hold, unable to breath. He still hadn’t seen the movement. What was going on? This new speedster couldn’t be _faster_ than _him_ , could it?

Eobard phased free, and soon, they were trading blows. Eobard landed very few. Those he did land seemed to glance off the armor. He wasn’t doing any real damage. Frustration coursed through his body, and he rushed under the next strike, throwing a phasing hand forward. The world spun and he crashed to the ground again on his back. He rolled over, eyes locking onto the armored meta.

_This fighting style...it’s familiar...it reminds me of-_

_“Barry Allen,”_ Savitar growled. _“To think he was ever afraid of a worm like you. Pathetic....”_

What? What a strange thing to say… So this Savitar knew the Flash… Where was the connection to _himself_ , though?

Even more strange, there seemed to be no real intent to harm behind the other’s attacks, or he was certain he would at least have a few broken ribs by now... That or this so-called deity couldn’t throw a real punch, but he didn’t think that was the case. This Savitar was possibly showing off a bit, maybe didn’t want a real fight, so...

“What do you want?” Eobard asked directly and impatiently. “There’s a reason you’re here.” He didn’t have a lot of time to play around, after all. If this creature wasn’t going to legitimately fight him, he was wasting his limited time trying.

Savitar responded. _“You’re correct.”_  The armor stilled, going rigid. The plates on the back opened, and the owner stepped back from it. He walked around the suit, into Eobard’s line of vision.

Eobard gaped.

“You’re... _the Flash? Barry Allen?_ ”

He took in the mass of ruined flesh that was the right side of the newcomer's face - a twisted scar - the midnight hair, the sardonic grin of white teeth. But what really struck him, was this man’s eyes. They were hard, flinty, full of violent memories and hatred and hurt. There was something dark in them, something unforgiving and twisted and cruel and sick. They looked like no other Barry Allen’s eyes, and Eobard had seen many.

“ _No_ ,” the demented Barry Allen said, almost childishly, “I told you - my name is Savitar. I’ll let it slide this time, but get it wrong again, and you’ll regret it.” A cruel smile curled his face. “What’s the matter, Thawne? Why so surprised?”

Eobard closed his eyes, antagonized. _Patience, Eobard…_  He had to admit it. He felt off balance. This was beyond his experience. It was a sensation he didn’t like.

“I… I have to ask,” Eobard said, “why Savitar? That is atrocious. No one takes names like that seriously.”

“They do after I get done with them.” There was something positively dark in this Barry’s tone that sent a thrill through Eobard. The self-proclaimed god snorted. “It made a lot of sense. I was a time remnant, created for the sole purpose of being disposable. I was supposed to die. Instead, I took so much for the original Barry… And after everything I sacrificed, everyone still saw me as a fake… So I took on a new identity - that of a god. I'm not Barry. I never was.”

Okay. He was truly insane. Eobard didn’t think he’d live to see that day, but...here he was. He gestured uncertainly. “I see you even got a...new suit.”

“Oh, yeah,” Savitar glanced at the metal mass. “Being trapped in the Speed Force for millennia gave me a new sense of style.”

“It may be new, but that doesn’t mean it’s better.”

Savitar scoffed, “I refuse to take fashion advice from the man wearing _yellow leather_.”

“It's not actual leather-”

“It’s close enough.”

“And what about your suit? That hulking ugly metal mass? The technology required to build that is not viable for at least another half a century. Did you steal it?”

Savitar smirked diabolically. “It's not stealing if you’re God and it should be yours anyway.”

Anger broke through and Eobard took a couple harsh steps forward. “Stop saying that. It makes you sound far more moronic than you can imagine! You aren't a god, not a hero! You're just a time remnant trying to outrun his own non-existence!" He took a breath. "... _Like me,_ ” he realized, his own tone softening as he made the connection.  

Savitar’s head tilted, looking almost curious, but still sadistic. “I see you need some... _persuasion_ ,” he purred.

From the way he said that word, Eobard was sure it wasn't going to be a peaceful kind of persuasion. “And so you’ve come for your revenge,” he guessed, still not fully understanding what the other’s intentions were tonight. “To take your torment out on me.” If this demented Barry wanted to kill him, why waste time revealing himself? Was it to drive home the point of _who_ would be doing it? His greatest enemy?

“You aren’t exactly wrong,” Savitar answered, grin twisting further. He looked manic now. “I want to see you kneel to me, Thawne.”

So he just wanted Eobard to acknowledge his superiority first. Never in a million years. “Of course you do. I don’t make a habit of kneeling to morons, though.” It seemed this would end in a fight regardless of what he did.

“If you won’t kneel, then you will suffer.”

Agitated, Eobard cracked his knuckles, rolled his neck. “Alright, let’s get this fight over with. I have somewhere to be soon.”

Savitar chuckled. “You have a date?”

“Something like that.”

Eobard's vision blurred with Speed Force and time slowed down. He attacked first, not waiting for even a moment. Savitar glowed with blue electricity as he dodged Eobard’s blows, his eyes burning with a cobalt flame. He didn’t retreat to his armor the way Eobard expected. Instead, he moved in a wide circle, out and away, not even glancing once at the intimidating metal form waiting for its owner in the middle of the walkway.

Eobard chased him through lawns and roads, struggling just to keep pace with the incredibly fast, incredibly demented Barry. Why wasn’t he fighting back? He got the creeping suspicion the other speedster was simply playing around, like this wasn’t a real fight. If this Barry wanted to make him suffer, or kneel, or whatever his intentions were, he wasn’t going to do it by simply retreating. Eobard figured there was a reason for it, so he knew he had to be alert and ready for anything.

Savitar stopped.

Eobard didn’t miss a beat. He snarled and lashed out, finally landing a blow across the so-called god’s face. It didn't cause quite the intended reaction Eobard expected. Savitar didn't move, his head facing away from the force of the blow. Eobard waited, hesitating, not sure how to react. They both stood in a deserted parking lot, and there was a decided lack of retaliation. Eobard struggled to keep his breathing even, fatigue wearing on him. He didn't want to show that weakness.

Savitar finally looked at him after touching his cheek. “You were, and still are, very desperate to take that hit. It could have been a trap.” He raised an eyebrow. So him holding still just now was intentional? Eobard was bewildered.

“It’s almost a pity that’s the best you can do, but I suppose it can’t be helped.”

Savitar vanished.

Eobard collided hard with a lightpost, pain shooting down his back. He grunted. Savitar was against him, pinning him there, staring into his eyes. “What’s the matter, Thawne?” he hissed. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

Eobard struggled against the hold, preparing himself to phase-

“Could it be because of Black Flash?”

Eobard froze. So Savitar knew.

“I wonder how much more time there is until he shows. A minute? Two?”

Eobard glared at him. “Is that how you mean to kill me? By watching Black Flash do it, occupying me until he gets here?” He spat. “I won’t die like thi-”

“Look at your eyes.”

It was such a strange statement, that Eobard paused again, still infuriated.

Savitar’s own eyes looked softer than they had been since the beginning of the encounter, more like the Flash’s. Eobard frowned. He couldn’t place the emotion in them, but it felt raw. Savitar murmured, “it’s ironic how the only person who still looks at me like I’m actually a real person, is you.. Everyone who was supposed to love me, adore me, threw me away because they had a whole and perfect Barry...but I still have you, don’t I? Not the love and adoration part, but I still have your hate...your obsession. After all, you know more than most about being broken ...the Reverse Flash. _Eobard Thawne._ ”

“You don’t get to say that!” Eobard snapped. “You are _his_ time remnant! You have all of _his_ memories! You can’t just stop being Barry Allen because you got rejected!”

“Does Barry Allen kill?!” Savitar roared, his grip on Eobard’s suit tightening. “Does Barry Allen drive a metal stake through Iris West’s heart?!”

“You…” Eobard processed that. “You did _that_?” He asked with shock.

“Not yet...but I will. I’ve seen it. I _remember_ it.”

Eobard hesitated. Of all the things he thought Barry Allen would ever be capable of, murdering the love of his life was not one he’d ever imagined. And as he looked into Savitar’s wild and deranged gaze, he knew he wasn’t lying. This Barry Allen would kill Iris West one day; he would ruin the other Barry’s life.

So... Maybe he wasn’t as much like Barry as Eobard had thought.

“You see, it’s either her or me,” Savitar said. “If she lives, I will never be created… Though I can't say I am not eager to watch Barry suffer for it. To watch them all suffer from it. And I admit...holding that power over them all...it feels good. They frantically scramble like little mice to try and stop the inevitable, but they are _helpless_.”

Eobard felt amusement and inner triumph. “I was right that you are no hero...”

“I’m not,” came the agreement, and Eobard wondered if this was the first time they’d ever agreed on that sentiment. This was getting interesting...

The scarred speedster surged forward and took Eobard’s lips between his teeth, biting hard. It stung. Involuntary tears sprang into Eobard’s eyes. He couldn’t move at all, couldn’t breath, paralyzed by what was happening. Something incomprehensible. Surreal. Was he hallucinating? The insane Barry leaned back, expression amused.

“Did you just _kiss_ me?” Eobard demanded, blinking several times. He could feel his brain trying to process this, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for what had just transpired. It didn’t just happen. It couldn’t. No version of Barry would ever-

“I bit you,” Savitar corrected.

“Oh... _What_?”

Savitar’s eyelids closed, and he plunged into Eobard’s mouth again, sucking and tonguing, tracing Eobard’s lips softly. He groaned, and the sound reverberated through Eobard’s skin. _God_ , what a sound it was. He never thought he’d hear it like- like _this_. Savitar stopped, eyes fluttering open to gaze into Eobard’s. “ _That_ was a kiss, Thawne. There’s a difference.” His breath was warm against Eobard’s flesh.

Eobard stared back, practically slack-jawed.

Savitar reattached their lips. Hesitating, Eobard parted his own lips, pressing his tongue forward, tasting this Barry for the first time. It was bizarre, but he was starting to understand. This made no sense, but that wasn’t the point. It was good. So very good. And that was all that mattered. As the teeth scraped his sensitive lips, he nipped back, and their teeth clashed uncomfortably.

Savitar didn’t draw away, didn't even grunt. He shoved his tongue into Eobard’s open mouth, and it was startlingly intimate. Eobard felt shivers run through him, electricity tingling up his spine, dancing through his veins. Somehow, the demented Barry tasted so good to him. Eobard chased, just like before, chased his tongue- their kiss, but even now he had trouble keeping up with the speed things were progressing at, mentally, physically.

“It’s not unlike our fighting, huh?” Savitar asked, "just with a slightly different set of rules." Their lips clashed again. Savitar grunted out his words between their vicious contact now, “What are…you doing…going after...the...so-called Spear of Destiny anyway? ….You think the stick...that stabbed a dude…thousands of years ago...will save your life...on the assumption it will magically fix the paradox of your existence?”

“I’ve done my research! ...You have a better idea...how to not get erased...from existence...oh great one?” Eobard bit and pulled on Savitar’s bottom lip. "Because it sure doesn't seem like it!"

Savitar changed it up, jerking away to lunge onto Eobard’s ear, nipping it- hard. “Here’s an idea” he whispered, breath hot on Eobard’s earlobe, “how about you don’t be such a dick that your ancestor would rather kill himself and wipe out his whole bloodline than let you exist at _all!_ ”

Emotions surged through Eobard. He growled and his fingers clawed into Savitar’s back. “I _was_ very nice to those idiots. Nicer than I’ve ever been to them or ever will be again!”

Savitar drew back to look him in the eye, gaze burning. “You said you’d kill everyone in the fucking room. How is that your definition of _nice_?!”

“A statement I simply proclaimed in anger- very understandable anger after what Allen did!”

“Eddie believed it.”

“He wasn’t very intelligent, like most of the Thawne bloodline, or he would have just gotten a fucking vasectomy!”

There was a blur of movement and confusion, and Eobard’s world upended. He hit the ground, realizing he was somehow _out of his suit,_ stark-naked, back-down in the rough terrain of the empty parking lot, little rocks and god-knows-what digging into his skin.

“Jesus Fucking Christ, _what are you doing_?” Eobard yelled.

Savitar leaned over him, also completely nude. His hand went around Eobard’s neck, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I’m gonna fuck you, Thawne.”

Eobard's thoughts blurred for a second. He almost thought he heard wrong, but here he was, exposed under the crazed man, feeling the hunger in the eyes raking over his bare body. Savitar’s fingers wound tightly into his hair, and the crazed time remnant pressed his lips onto Eobard’s yet again. "You look much better without that lemon yellow leather." He gripped Eobard's bicep.

Eobard frowned. “If you’re really going to, then hurry it up! I don’t have all night!”

Savitar grinned at him. “Alright. You should be more grateful, though.... After all, I won’t make even make you beg for it.” He disappeared and reappeared, straddling Eobard’s legs, hand wrapped around Eobard’s cock. He bent, mouth hovering over it. Eobard could feel the warm breaths of air fanning across his sensitive skin.

Shit. The demented time remnant was fucking serious-!

Eobard hissed explosively. “Goddammit, if you use your teeth, Savi, I will phase a hand through your chest.”

Savitar looked up at him, " _Savi,_ huh?” His tone was ominous. “I can almost forgive you for that, but you’ll still be punished, _Eo_.”

_I hate that nickname- Wait, how does he know?_

Savitar chuckled, dragging his tongue over the tip of Eobard’s cock, tracing the slit. _Fuck._ Eobard wasn’t ready, wasn’t anywhere near ready for this. His mind went blank. Savitar’s other hand began tracing the skin of his inner thighs languidly. He slid his cruel tongue down to the base, down on Eobard’s balls, swirling over them. That wasn’t even fair- How could he be this good-? The stiff fingers at the base of his cock squeezed hard, accenting how raw he was feeling. Savitar traced back up, leaving wetness in his wake, tonguing Eobard's cock head. Eobard shuddered, already far harder than he cared to admit. Savitar’s lips engulfed the top of his cock, sucking with impressive strength.

Eobard wanted to thrust up into his throat, but he couldn’t move them with Savitar pinning him like this.  _Come on-hurry it up-_

The hand and mouth both _vibrated_.

Eobard’s entire body slumped back with uncontrollable pleasure, knees shaking under Savitar as ecstasy flooded him. He trembled, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning. Fuck. He couldn’t lose his composure so thoroughly like this. He couldn’t let the other see how this was unwinding him. Fuck, _fuck-_ like hell he was going to come while being completely helpless and out of control-! _fuck_ -!

Savitar pulled off, an obscene _pop_ filling the air.

It was almost a mercy. Except Eobard burned for more, burned to come. Savitar made him feel too raw, but he also didn’t want the feeling to stop. Savitar gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. No, no, _no_ , Eobard wasn’t not having any of _that_. “What are you waiting for?” He snapped, panting. “I told you to hurry.”

Savitar’s head tilted. “I’m just fantasizing how good you’re gonna look when I’m riding you into next century.”

“What-”

“I guess I need some lube.” He vanished and almost instantly reappeared with a bottle.

“ _What_ ,” Eobard jeered, “did you stop for a coffee on the way?”

Savitar tsked. “If you don’t watch that tongue, Eo, I’ll find some way for you to occupy it.”

Wait, Savitar was going to ride him? Huh. That should be easier to handle than the vibrating tongue. Good. Savitar must not have realized what advantage he was giving up. Eobard looked forward to _this_ , looked forward to seeing this version of Barry Allen sitting on his cock. This time, it’d be Eobard who would vibrate him out of his composure.

Savitar took some of the lube and leaned off of Eobard's legs. He began preparing himself, humming a little. Eobard couldn’t help but stare at how calmly he fingered himself open, but he itched with impatience. Black Flash could be there at any moment.

“You,” Savitar said, voice barely a breath, “worshipped me when you were my fanboy and I was your hero, Thawne. It’s about time you worshipped me as your god. This is how it should be.”

“Oh my fuc- We’re _fucking_ , not _praying_!”

“Really, what’s the difference? Both will have you prostrate and begging for my mercy”

“God, _Allen_ , do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? I suspect not, given your recent lack of friends. You’re totally out of your fucking mind.”

Savitar moved forward and raised himself above Eobard’s erection. He sank down on it like it was just another Thursday and this happened all the time. Savitar sucked in a harsh breath, and Eobard felt him shudder before fully seating himself, his long legs straddling Eobard’s waist tightly. Without much preparation and being a speedster, it probably was exquisitely painful for him to just sit like that- not to mention Eobard's _size_.

_Good_. Savitar deserved the agony.

“I told you…” Savitar ground out. “That’s _not my name_.” He took a firm hold of Eobard’s arms, pushing them hard against the ground.

A grunt escaped Eobard’s lips, and he couldn’t think of anything at all now except that it was _hot_ and _wet_ and _tight_. His body tensed, and he so enjoyed being this deep inside of Barry Allen...even if it wasn’t _exactly_ Barry Allen. Or rather, the version he would have loved to throw down on the ground and fuck hard... It was close enough and unbelievably delicious.

The very thought alone left him feeling even more heady.

Eobard would just wait for the opportunity to flip their positions, and then he’d have Savitar completely at his mercy as he pounded his prostate-

Savitar captured his mouth again, teeth sinking into Eobard’s soft skin with abandon. Eobard winced. His lips parted enough that Savitar was let in. He tasted even more blood. He was going to have to bite back next time. Savitar began to move, slowly at first, pumping his hips along Eobard’s tight cock. It was perfect, yes, _perfect_. A single groan left Eobard's throat.

Savitar changed the angle until he seemed satisfied anew. His breathing picked up with each second, and his eyes were wide and wild and burning with carnal pleasure. Eobard watched how he pleasured himself like this, and it left him shivering. This man- this version of Barry Allen, with his twisted scar and weird god complex- How beautiful he looked riding Eobard Thawne’s dick. Eobard drove back up into Savitar the next time he came down, thrusting far into his body, listening to the gentle, little moan it caused. He kept at it.

For a single, powerful moment, they moved in unison. It was haunting. Bliss crawled through Eobard, like the memory of a good dream had suddenly crept into his thoughts, folding him into it softly…

Savitar went faster, breaking away from the momentary serenity.

And he went faster...

And faster.

And-

The pain started.

_“Aahhhhaahhh…”_

It was too much, too intense.

_Goddamnit!_

The insane time remnant was going too fast, and he was only getting faster. His outline began to blur, even in Eobard’s eyes.

It began to really _hurt_ \- the kind of pain that could kill an orgasm. Eobard was left with no choice. He pulled more Speed Force into his veins and chased after. When he finally reached the level he wanted to feel that bliss again, Savitar went _even faster_ , once again forcing him to give chase. But he was falling behind.

_I can’t keep up._

That almost horrifying thought occurred to Eobard. He’d miscalculated. The realization gnawed harshly at his thoughts, a bitter reprimand for not seeing this coming. He'd been naïve to think he’d get any of the control. Savitar being faster than him meant he would always have the lead in everything they did, and if he truly wanted to, he could leave Eobard behind, could kill him. He could use him for his own gain and leave him with nothing.

Eobard could do nothing to stop him.

Damn it! It wasn’t fair! After everything, no version of Barry Allen had any right to outpace him!

Eobard snarled. With as much energy as he could muster, he poured all of his being into one fiery thought. _Go faster._ His muscles began to ache, fatigue clawed through him, and his body pleaded with him to stop, to at least slow down, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t. He couldn’t just let Barry Allen, the Flash, his nemesis, his worst and most hated enemy, _win_.

Savitar had known this all along, had planned it from the start. Eobard could see it in his eyes. He couldn’t look away from the sadistic gaze, the twisted grin mocking him. There was blood glistening on the maniac’s lips. He looked like a demon.

Eobard knew he would shatter into a million pieces under the God of Speed.

And he did.

There was no warning when it happened. A sudden spike of intensity cut through the core of his being. His body went rigid. He vibrated even harder against his own will and capability, heart pounding far too aggressively, body arching, breathless gasps and noises spilling from his mouth as discomfort and pleasure were both forced through him like a tidal wave. For a moment, he vaguely wondered if he was about to die. The intensity drowned him, burned him, left him floundering to return to some semblance of normal as he ejaculated aggressively into the maniac.

Savitar slowed and vibrated at the same time, also coming, right across Eobard’s bare torso in thick shots. He barely groaned, and if Eobard had had the strength left, he would have been annoyed by that.

He slumped back as Savitar pulled off of him, muscles shaking.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-_

Shit.

Eobard’s eyes went wide. He was unbelievably exhausted. He struggled to move and all of his muscles protested. He flopped over, pain in every ounce of his body. “You _bastard_ ,” he spat at Savitar. He had surely known Eobard would never be able to outrun the Black Flash like this. Even with his regenerative capabilities, Eobard didn’t have enough time. He’d used all of his speed and strength to keep up with Savitar.

As much as he hated it, he had to admit, this version of Barry had become quite clever. What a way to serve him up, after using him, give him to the Black Flash as if he wasn’t worthy of being killed by a _god._

_I hate you._

In an instant, he was propelled far quicker than he could comprehend. He was dumped unceremoniously, still naked, into a clump of grass. He lay there, trying to discern what had just happened. He was fairly certain he wasn’t dead.

The beeping was gone.

His gaze focused, and he realized Savitar was standing over him. They were in a completely new area.

Eobard shook his head, feeling his lips curl in a sneer. “Heh… After everything, after all your big talk of being nothing like Barry Allen, of being all too happy to murder Iris West...  You retain the disgusting heroic tendency to save my life.”

“Oh, it wasn’t heroics,” Savitar said in an unbothered voice. “I just don’t want you to die for good before I get the chance to ruin your ass next time. You're quite useful to me in that regard.”

Eobard processed that. His head dropped back. So...this Barry really had become quite clever. He laughed. “Oh, Savi...I would love to see you try.”

“For that, _Eo_. I definitely will. And I won't even need to try because I'll make you beg for it.” Savitar vanished.


End file.
